


Please put a shirt on

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Oliver did not, in fact, put a shirt on





	Please put a shirt on

**Author's Note:**

> To Cayeman and Michael, as a gift for the ceremony

 Silence greeted Barry in The Foundry, no one chatting about the last minute suit up of the night, nor about the fact they managed to defeat a dude with robot hands and tentacles. Barry turned to leave, small grunts catching his attention. Curious to see the reason why, and not at all to catch a glimmer of Oliver sweaty and working out, won out. Barry, with the stealth of a mouse, followed the sounds until he was greeted with the sight of Oliver, sweaty and shirtless, doing small push-up like things, making Barry’s imagination run wild. Oliver froze as Barry coughed, the man looking up at him with a small grin Barry swore to be illegal.

 

“I thought you would have left with the others, celebrating the win?”

 

Oliver stood, towel in his hand, wiping it over him enough to distract Barry from forming anything but a sentence.

 

“Can we not have this conversation while you are half naked?”

 

Those were words Barry wanted to think, not say out loud at the archer.

 

_Fuck._

 

“Distracting you, Barry?”

 

Barry looked at him once more and curse internally. The illegal grin was now a down right dirty smirk that could make anyone blush.

 

“No, no, why why, what?”

 

_Smooth Allen, Iris would be so proud of you right now._

 

Oliver said nothing, a dangerous thing Barry has learnt over the years. It meant he was planning something, something that caused Barry to move backwards with each step Oliver took forwards. His feet worked on their own accord, moving him till a wall stopped his movements.

 

“Rumour has it that I make you nervous,”

 

Barry swore Oliver crooned, his smirk giving Barry’s cheeks more reason to blush. There was no escape, it was either face the shirtless archer in front of phase through the wall behind him.

 

Tempted to phase, Oliver moves his hands to Barry’s waist, stopping the thought in his tracks and giving Barry’s heart more cause to jump out of his chest and fall to the floor.

 

“What, why, where, no?”

 

Oliver nodded, his eyes not leaving Barry’s lips. Barry tried to focus on anything but Oliver, the colour of the ceiling, the salmon ladder in view over Oliver’s shoulder.

 

“Barry,”

 

He broke at the softness of Oliver’s voice, looking into his eyes and knowing in that moment, he would do anything for the man in front of him.

 

_Fuck you, Oliver Queen._

 

“That could easily be arranged, but I would like to fuck you at some point as well,”

 

Barry choked on his saliva.

 

“Barry?”

 

He gave in, leaning forward till their lips touched for a brief but infinite moment. His hands balanced himself against Oliver’s shoulders. Both seemed dazed for a moment, Barry giving Oliver one look for the archer pushed him against the wall, kissing him as though Barry was all Oliver will ever need in life.

 

Barry kissed back with the similar style, knowing that if he could have this, there was nothing else he would ever need again.


End file.
